


Wishbones (podfic)

by mergatrude



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Consensual Magic Use, Gen, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mergatrude/pseuds/mergatrude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sam went from working at the VA to teaming up with Captain America to assisting on a crew of superheroes. Magic shouldn't be a big step from that, but defending Central Park earns him an unexpected favor, and Sam isn't sure he wants to accept.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wishbones (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wishbones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1669127) by [freshbakedlady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshbakedlady/pseuds/freshbakedlady). 



Listen or download at https://app.box.com/s/zpxl8f6kpvjijsba6ylg


End file.
